Cherry Blossom and the Wolf
by Vywien is me
Summary: Animeobsession260 and mine's joint fic: Beauty & the Beast. Under the circumstances, Sakura must stay with Syaoran who is cursed to be a werewolf for life if he cannot love and vice versa, at his cursed castle. Will she be the one to break the curse? R


**Disclaimer: Do we LOOK like MILLIONAIRE GENIUSES? NO? THEN WE DON'T OWN CCS!**

Heyzz… this animeobsession260 and Iwubxkodocha! This is our **joint** BEAUTY AND THE BEAST fanfiction…. Changed to fit our card captor-loving readers' needs!

Enjoy! XD

* * *

**Cherry Blossom and the Wolf**

_Once upon a time…_

_Deep in the midst of an enchanted forest was hidden a mysterious, Chinese palace. It was there that the prestigious and powerful Li Clan dwelled. _

However, the heir to this family was a proud, arrogant boy. He was blessed in every way – looks, physical ability, and riches – but his heart was cold and cruel. His upbringing led him to be spoiled and selfish...

_Yet one day, and elderly beggar came calling at his door, trying to seek shelter for the night in exchange for a single, crystal peony. _

_The prince rudely turned the old man away, slamming the gate in his face – dirty people shouldn't be allowed in the palace. But a bright light emitted from the beggar and the heir hurriedly turned around, only to see in the place of the beggar, the great sorcerer Clow Reed. _

_By the time he apologized it was too late. Clow had seen into the depths of his hard, uncaring heart, and felt that the young Li Clan leader could never learn to love. Thus, he cursed him, turning the handsome but insensitive prince into a hideous and monstrous wolf. The rest of his family and servants was transformed into everyday objects, stripped of their human appearance. _

_The sorcerer gave him but a few years to try and change his ways… to learn to love, and in turn be loved by another… if, by his twenty-first birthday he was unable to do so, the last petal of the peony would fall, making the curse unbreakable._

* * *

"OWIEEE! A-Are you sure this is the last of it… Otou-san?" twenty-year old Kinomoto Sakura finished carrying the last box of their belongings into the new house. "Otou-san?"

"Yes, yes… Thanks so much for helping me with moving in, Sakura-san. I'll be sure to make us a big dinner tonight… how does Tempura sound?"

"Yay!" Sakura laughed, wiping the sweat from her face. "I'm going to… go say hi to our neighbors! I might be able to find some interesting scenery to paint later on too!"

Her father waved as she ran off towards the town, greeting anyone and _everyone_ she met. As he watched her retreating figure, Fujitaka shook his head and smiled, "Still so lively at the age of twenty…"

"Amazing… and you call this a… Diablo…?" she leaned in, her emerald eyes sparkling curiously. "May I try?"

The storekeeper laughed, "If you pay! But never mind that for now, take a look at that man over there." She turned around, her eyes spotting a large, burly man lifting up a little boy above his head. As he tossed the boy up above his head, the boy cried hysterically.

"Now, now… if you start crying, you'll never be a big and **strong** man like me!" Akira laughed. He kept tossing the boy higher and higher, but stopped when he felt a slap on his cheek. "Wha-?"

Sakura whisked the poor child from his hands and rocked him gently, all the while glaring at the muscular menace in front of her.

Akira's eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat. There _**was** _someone as beautiful as him on the earth. He laughed and put his hands on his hips, causing an extremely bad odor to emanate from his armpits… Sakura scrunched up her nose in disgust. He said suavely, "And who might you be, miss?"

"Shame on you." Sakura handed the boy back to his mother. "Treating a child like that! Have you no shame?"

"I was just playing around…"

"And scaring the kid half to death! You're not cut out to deal with children." She picked up her green book and began stalking away, only to be jerked around rudely by a pull on her arm. It was Akira.

"What do you think you're doing?" she stared at him, frowning. A crowd began drawing near them, but Akira merely laughed loudly, "My dear, beautiful maiden. My name is Hiroga Akira, and I think I've fallen in love."

Sakura pulled away from his grip and crossed her arms, "Congratulations. And who may this unfortunate maiden you have fallen for be?"

He strode over to her, placing his big, rough hands on her cheek, causing her to turn her head in disgust. "You truly are a rare and lovely flower. Tell me, what is your name? The name of the woman I have come to love."

She gagged. "Eew… I mean, sorry, but honestly… I'd rather kiss a pig." She turned and walked out of the swarm of spectators, pausing only to pat the boy she had rescued on the head once.

Everyone looked at each other, utterly shocked that the new girl had turned him down… **Akira** down.

"Who is she?"

"I think she's the archaeologist's daughter."

"What is she _thinking_!"

"Nobody turns Akira down!"

"I think she's a sweet girl. She helped that little child out."

"Nonsense! She-"

The murmurs continued racing through the crowd, but Sakura paid them no heed, walking calmly out of the town, towards her new home.

* * *

**To be Continued…**

So? What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!

Press the button!


End file.
